winxclub2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tecna
Tecna is the fairy of technology. She is from Zenith and is one of the members of Winx Club. Personality Profile Tecna is rational, logical and helpful. Oftenly she gives logical explanations. Sometimes it annoys the Winx Club, especially Stella. Tecna can rather be shy towards her ideal boyfriend Timmy, but when it comes to fighting, she is independent! Tecna is extremely smart, intelligent, knowledgeable, gifted, and loves all kinds of technology. She is from the planet Zenith and draws her magical abilities from technological and energetic sources (Technomancy). Her self-confidence and perfectionist ways make most of her knowledge of science, which in turn makes her the "go-to" girl for creating devices to get herself and her friends out of trouble. Tecna loves to discover and master the latest video games, gadgets and computer programs. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with technology can be annoying. But she is always practical, beautiful and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna sometimes has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, but in the second and third seasons, she learns to get over that and is more open, friendly, and more selfless and truly caring towards her friends, even if she doesn't show it often. In the fifth season, Tecna's darker version was shown when the Trix cursed/sabotaged her cellphone and she was turned to a robot. Her pixie is Digit, the pixie of Nanotechnology, her magical pet is Chicko, a duckling, and her bonded selkie is Lithia, the gatekeeper of Zenith. She loves science and technology, and she does a lot of experimenting in her spare time, as well as computers, video games and dolphins. She also has a photographic memory. She is best friends with Musa. She is Timmy's girlfriend. According to the comic book series, she is princess of her home world, Zenith. Her signature colors are purple, lilac, and light green. Seasons Cooming soon Specials |-|Winx Club= Tecna appears behind Bloom telling her that walking backwards is irrational, after introducing herself, Tecna asks for her roommate, in that Musa arrives and the five girls quickly become friends and go to Magix to eat pizza. In the city, the Winx have a confrontation against the Trix, in which Tecna assists the girls with a shield to counteract Icy's attack. Later in Alfea, for Tecna along with the rest of the Winx, she was given a special task of cleaning the school without magic or technology. This bothers Tecna. While cleaning the stairs with Flora, Tecna at first did not want her help, apparently she changed her mind when she accidentally dropped a painting. During the visit of the specialists, who came at the request of the Winx to finish cleaning faster, Tecna creates a close bond with Timmy, she also helps to stop a creature and the Trix who had broken into Alfea. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Tecna and the Winx their magical powers. The next day, Tecna encourages Bloom for the test in a rational way, telling her that don't mess up. Later, Tecna appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Tecna has short appearances; first when she is seen walking with the Winx, while analyzing the dream that Bloom was sharing with the girls, Tecna successfully manages to project the image of Daphne, based on the details that Bloom gave her. The next day, Tecna is seen finishing packing for the spring break while saying that Flora's words are emotional but true. After the vacations, Tecna is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of technology along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Tecna get the precise location of the redhead fairy, by scanning the data that Musa got with her spell. After the events in the forest, Tecna is in her room with Musa, looking at her screen until Stella, Flora and Bloom suddenly enter, because the latter wants to go to the Red Fountain exhibition even if she does not have an invitation. When the redhead girl explains to her friends the reason why she needs to talk to Sky, the girls help her enter by distracting the Red Fontana guards, so Bloom can see Sky during the parade and finally Tecna appears checking her computer, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Tecna appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Later she is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Tecna, Flora and Musa ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Tecna, Musa, and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Tecna and the Winx face Darcy and Stormy, inside a twister she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Tecna appears celebrating with her friends. Appearance Category:Winx Club Category:Sirenix Faries Category:Harmonix Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5